


Quality Time in the Storm

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven and Wes travel up Route 119, unfortunately the weather takes a turn for the worse forcing the two to take shelter as they wait it out.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Quality Time in the Storm

What went to being a quick journey to the Weather Institute turned into a rather slow one. 

One droplet of rain led to another and before they knew it Steven and Wes had to land Latios and Latias as the weather gradually took a turn for the worse. 

Hoenn's weather was typically lax, but there were times when it could get a little overwhelming. With the wind picking up fiercely and the downpour of rain, Steven could hardly see, let alone walk through it all.

"Let's find a place to take cover for now.” Steven raised his voice, looking towards Wes who nodded in agreement. Team Aqua could wait for now. 

Steven released his Claydol, looking none too happy about being let out in the rain. He'd just have to make it up later, but since there was a secret base located in a bush surrounded by the tall grass he had no other choice, unless he were to get drenched with Wes.

_ "Ow!"  _

Steven startles at Wes's yelp and turns to see Wes landing to the ground on his back. To his surprise the culprit that knocked Wes down was Castform, but in its raindrop form.

The reminder of the urgency to get out of the rain is clear when droplets pelt the back of his suit and Steven holds out a hand to Wes, quickly helping him up as they retreat into the secret base.

Steven and Wes wring out their clothes at the entrance taking in the dimly lit room, but silently thankful to have a place to camp until the rain subsides. Steven laughs quietly when Wes shakes the water off his head like a dog before examining the Castform that knocked into him.

"It fainted." Wes mumbles and takes out a Max Revive. Due to being out of the rain, Castform was back to its original form, and shortly brought back to consciousness once Wes healed it. 

Castform blinked slowly, letting out a quiet yawn as it took in the area around it. It didn't take long before Castform was happily floating around Wes, grateful to be brought back to consciousness.

"Cast!" The Pokemon chirped happily and Wes smiled at the weather Pokemon, offering up an oran berry. Castform rested on Wes's lap as it nibbled on the berry looking very content.

_ Didn't take him long to warm up to Wes,  _ Steven muses and sits across from Wes. There was something oddly domestic about sitting with Wes in the comfort of their shelter, listening to rain hit outside their base.

"What kind of Pokemon is he?" Wes asks, curiously eyeing the Pokemon as he gently pats its head.

"Castform," Steven informs. "It's an artificial Pokemon created by the Weather Institute to help predict the weather."

As Steven finishes he hears the rumble of a stomach, causing Wes's face to heat up and he looks away. 

"Are you hungry? I thought you might have rushed after Team Aqua without grabbing something to eat so I got you something." Steven smiles at how Wes visibly perks up and he rummages through his vinyl messenger bag to get out the bentos he picked up. 

"Thank you." Wes spoke softly as Steven offered the Mudkip bento to him. Steven felt his heart melt by how touched Wes looked by the simple gesture. Maybe growing up it was rare that he got treated to a bite out. Arceus knows Wes didn't have the best life considering what he said about not being able to see stars until he was ten.

_ Well, he better get used to being spoiled then. _

Steven was picking at the Torchic bento he bought for himself, but he stopped half way through when he glanced over at his bag and saw one of the boxes his father gave him sticking out.

"Oh! Here Wes, my father wanted me to deliver these. They're gifts for saving Mauville City." Steven took out the boxes, setting them down in front of Wes who curiously looked inside them. Though his curiosity turned to a frown, one that Steven was familiar with when it came to Wes with receiving gifts.

Well, ones that weren't food or essentials anyway.

"I think they're pretty convenient, considering the berry pots let you grow your own berries as you travel and enables you to save money," Steven smiles as Wes perks up at the thought of it. "And the Pokenav Plus allows you to keep informed with Hoenn news and keep in contact with other trainers."

He can only imagine how thrilled Wally will be when he learns the news. Probably not as excited as him though, considering Steven spent the time apart from Wes  _ thinking  _ about Wes.

"Guess you make good points," Wes smiles, and to Steven's delight he accepts the gifts, putting away the berry pots inside his bag. "Um, Steven?"

"What is it?" Steven asks gently, watching Wes fiddle around with his Pokenav Plus. Maybe he needed help on how to use it—

"Can I have your number?" Wes blushes shyly, having a hard time keeping eye contact with him. Steven scoots a little closer to him, watching Wes avert his eyes, now staring down at Castform on his lap.

_ Arceus, he looks cute. _

"It'd be my pleasure," Wes immediately hands his Pokenav Plus over that Steven happily inputs his number into and puts Wes's number into his before handing it back. "It'll be great to keep in touch now."

At least if he had to be away he could still hear Wes, even if the trainer from Orre didn't talk much. But he did seem like he was opening up, little by little anyway.

"Speaking of gifts, I have some stuff I found for you," Wes speaks up and holds out a small tied bag to Steven. "Just a little something I found on Route 111."

Route 111.. Its been years since he last visited the desert area. 

"Oh?" Steven opened the bag and felt stunned upon what he found. Dawn stones, water stones, and an immense amount of Sun stones were piled in the bag. His eyes lit up as he examined each stone, one as beautiful as the next and ended up holding up a Sun stone to admire it. 

"Dawn Stones are so hard to come by.. But a Water stone in the desert? I'd never think one would be out there! And I have yet to acquire Sun stones to my collection!" Steven exclaimed; filled with excitement. "Where did you find so many?"

"The Ruins," Wes explained. "There was a pile of them by a pillar and I thought you'd like them."

_ He was thinking about me?  _

Steven flushes and sets the stone down, gently putting each one back in the bag Wes gave him. It shouldn't be too surprising, when most people think of him it's either because he's the Champion of Hoenn, heir to the Devon Corporation and a collector of many minerals. And usually the latter isn't thought of when it comes to him.

"I love them. Thank you, Wes." Steven shared a smile with Wes, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. That was probably the most composed he could be without wanting to pull Wes into his arms. And he may have had one too many stones, but these ones he'd make sure to cherish.

"Here," Steven digs through his bag and pulls out the Luvdisc bento, holding it out to Wes. "I bought an extra one so you can have it—"

"Why don't we share it instead?" Wes offers, setting the bento box down between them. "We're both going to need our strength, especially when we get to the Weather Institute."

Well.. He can't argue about that. Plus sharing was always the right thing to do but the symbolism of sharing a Luvdisc bento was entirely different. Luvdisc was commonly known as Hoenn's star Pokemon when it came to romance, though judging by the way Wes calmly ate he probably wasn't aware of the meaning. Sharing  _ any  _ sort of Luvdisc food or merchandise was typically meant for couples—

Steven blushes lightly, shooing away the thought as he pops a raspberry in his mouth, ignoring the head tilt Wes gives him.

_ A thought for another day. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After they finished eating it was well past evening with barely no light left in their secret base. Rain still pounds against the outside of their base and the rumble of thunder is noticeably more loud than it was while they were finishing their meal.

"Trying to get through this terrible weather during the night would be dangerous," Steven remarks, frowning as it thunders again. "I think we should wait until morning when the weather clears up.."

"Sounds good to me." Wes stretched and laid down, using his bag as a pillow. Steven mirrored his action, and fortunately Wes didn't mind how close they were lying near each other. Three feet away and while the day had been long he felt wide awake.

Steven glanced over at Wes, seeing that he was already sound asleep and Castform floated over to nuzzle against his chest then rested on top of Wes. Steven finds himself smiling at the scene, resting his hands over his chest.

Lying next to Wes had Steven reminiscing about their time in Slateport City, when they shared the same room in the Pokemon Center. It was probably the most lovely time he had, other than spending the week in Mauville City with Wes.

Anything he did with Wes brought a sense of domesticity into his life. Walking together, sharing a meal, having small chats over dinner, watching their Pokemon play— all of it was memories that Steven held dearly to him.

_ And I hope there's plenty more memories to come. _

With that thought in mind Steven closed his eyes and smiled to himself, drifting off to the sound of the rain and Wes's light breathing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning came and the two awoke to calmer weather the moment they left the secret base. Wes currently carried their newest companion, Castform, in his arms with the Weather Institute being finally in their sight. 

It made Wes wonder if he'd have to rush out again, not knowing where Team Aqua or Magma might be after another failed plan.

At least for now he could enjoy time with Steven—

"Wes? Is that you?"

Wes pauses in his steps, eyes widening at the familiar voice he hadn't heard in two years. He barely registers the confused, yet curious look Steven gives him before Wes breaks out in a smile and sets off into a run.

He can't believe he'd run into  _ her  _ here.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love these two, and thanks again to my requester for this cute prompt/idea! Love some quality time <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
